In nonlinear optics, light beam input(s) are output as the sum, difference or harmonic frequencies of the input(s). Second Harmonic Generation (SHG) is a non-linear effect in which light is emitted from a material at a reflected angle with twice the frequency of an incident source light beam. The process may be considered as the combining of two photons of energy E to produce a single photon of energy 2E (i.e., the production of light of twice the frequency (2ω) or half the wavelength) of the incident radiation. The effect can also be generalized as the combining of photons of different energies, corresponding to different frequencies.
Without subscribing to any particular theory, the SHG process does not occur within the bulk of materials exhibiting a center of symmetry (i.e., in inversion or centrosymmetric materials). For these materials, the SHG process is appreciable only at surfaces and/or interfaces where the inversion symmetry of the bulk material is broken. As such, the SHG process offers a unique sensitivity to surface and interface properties.
So-understood, the SHG effect can be useful in detecting interface properties during wafer fabrication in Chemical Vapor Deposition (CVD) processing. Accordingly, SHG techniques can provide a unique non-contact wafer/substrate inspection opportunity.